Vehicle occupant restraints, including seat belt devices, are important and well-known components of vehicle safety systems. If a vehicle experiences a severe impact a properly belted-in occupant is generally held in place by the seat belt's webbing, thereby avoiding many serious, if not fatal, physical collisions with the vehicle interior and/or being ejected from the vehicle. Since their introduction seat belts have saved countless lives and reduced the severity of injury in countless more.
Current seat-mounted occupant restraint systems often locate the seat belt emergency locking retractor on the frame of the seat cushion and route the seat belt webbing upwardly along a rear portion of the seat back. However, locating the retractor in this manner may expose it to contact with rear seat passengers or objects stored behind the seat, increasing the potential for damage to the retractor either during normal use or in the event of a collision. Furthermore, the orientation of the retractor is often critical to its proper operation. Accordingly, it must be securely anchored such that its orientation is maintained both during normal use and in the event of a collision. There is a need for a way to protect the seat belt retractor from damage due to contact with passengers or objects behind the seat. There is a further need to maintain the orientation of the retractor to better ensure its proper operation.